Dancing In The Moonlight
by RandomButLoved
Summary: Everybody has been waiting not very patiently for Hylia's Summer Ball though two of the Knight Academy's date-less students would rather stay in their rooms being their quiet selves. Who knew that those date-less people would unintentionally make the most romantic night in Skyloft's history? Pre-SS Fanfiction. LinkxOC.


_**Author's Note:**_ So I just came up with this before I was going to write the epilogue. It's short, I know, but it looks into the post "Skyward Sword Fanfiction" stuff so . . . just enjoy the love in it!

This story is based before the events of Skyward Sword FanFiction and is all about how Link and Chloe did share feelings for each other even _before_ Karane meddled them together. So get used to the fluff or go!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

_This story was updated on Friday September 27th_

Dancing In The Moonlight

_A Pre-"Skyward Sword FanFiction" FanFiction_

"See, Link? You can—OW! You can do it."

It was the evening of the long-awaited Hylia's Summer Dance. Being that the Lover's Day Ball was cancelled due to a horrible flu going around the Academy, everyone was waiting – not very patiently – for Hylia's Summer Ball. Two of the students stood in the deserted Academy's main classroom, one trying yet failing to teach the other how to slow dance.

"Let's just forget it, Chloe – there's no point now. I don't even know why I asked to waste your time in the first place." The boy called off, heading towards the doorway, annoyed at the fact that he wasn't learning fast enough compared to other things that he had been taught over the years.

"Come on, Link. It's not too difficult. And besides, it's not like you to give up so quickly." He shot her a look. "Okay, so we've been practicing for two hours now but still. You're just honestly over-thinking it." The girl named Chloe called over to her friend, taking his arm before he reached the door.

He looked over his shoulder slightly. "I don't even have a date since Zelda's sick. I'm sorry that I wasted your time with all of this."

"But I could be your. . ." She mumbled as her friend left her all alone in the classroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She had to get ready – even if she didn't had a date like most of her friends in the Academy. She dressed in a flamboyant purple silk dress that Karane had forced her to wear. Well, she didn't really mind yet she knew that Groose and his mates would _definitely _say something horrible about it.

Still, she was fifteen then and she had more more important issues on her hands. Like how she was she going to give Link his sixteenth birthday present if he was upset? Her work was certainly cut out.

Still, she wore the dress with ease and headed down to the Sparring Hall where the party was being held.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Geez, Chloe. Did you meet a remlit on the way? Oh wait, they're tame tonight and _that's_ how you _normally_ look." Groose's friends snickered at his words as Chloe entered the Sparring Hall.

Why Groose was always so mean to her was much beyond her – and anybody for that matter. She forced herself through it, although. She sat around the edge of the hall, watching the happy couples dance the night away. How she wished someone would take interest in her someday. Daydreaming was over 96% of her life. The other four percent was eating, drinking, sleeping and working.

She watched as Groose tried to dance with most of the girls on the island in the space of five minutes – most of them ended with a slap to his face, with Chloe couldn't help but laugh at.

Her eyes soon found her friend sitting alone on the opposite side of the room, soon catching her eyes as well. "You okay?" He mouthed to her. She forced a smile and nodded, not really assuring him.

She tried to gesture him to stop when he began to get up and move over to her though he ignored her completely. She got up to move over to him when she saw him get stuck behind a group of dancers just when Groose and his mates were suddenly in his face.

"Why are you still here, squirt?" He eyed Link for a moment. "_Oh_, waiting for you date, I see. But you're such an embarrassment to the Academy! Just go back to somewhere you bel . . . oh wait, you can't – because you don't belong _anywhere_!" Tears filled the girls eyes as she raced out of the Sparring Hall, drawing all attention to her and Link as he forced his way through the dancers – though her missed her completely.

"Go and run after her, Lover Boy." Groose told Link with a laugh, more giggles emanating from his mates. Link sent him a cold, deathly stare before dashing out of the room himself in search of his friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He followed the girl as she ran up to the courtyard beneath the Statue of the Goddess, noticing her struggling to wipe away the tears that were endlessly falling as she dropped to her knees and covered her face.

"Why did I even go?!" She cried out. "I'm such an embarrassment to myself and Link. I don't even know why he's friend's with me." Upset by her words, he moved quickly to her side and tightly hugged her. She quickly turned and returned the gesture.

"Don't you dare think that." He had said firmly. "You're not an embarrassment to anyone – and especially not to me, okay?"

She shook her head. "Yes, I am. I couldn't even teach you how to—" She began.

"No." He cut in. "It was my fault that you couldn't teach me. I was over-thinking the fact that we were slow dancing together and—" He stopped himself before he could say any more, causing a giggle to escape her lips.

"Yeah. . ." Chloe replied, a large grin still on her face. "I wasn't teaching as good with that thought in my head either."

Link smiled – he had finally gotten her to smile after what had happened between her and Groose. He didn't care if he said some of the most craziest things for it . . . even if they were slightly true.

That's when she suddenly bought him to his feet, startling him slightly.

"Um, Link . . . I have something to give to you. . ." She said awkwardly, pulling out her wrist that held a sapphire bracelet.

He stood in slight shock. "But that's your mom's bracelet. You aren't giving that to me, are you?" She laughed and shook her head. "Then . . . why did you show me it?"

She giggled, bringing a smile to his face. "Just because, I suppose. My real present is over there." She happily moved over to a set of long grass and quickly instructed him to close his eyes – feeling slightly nervous as he did so.

He heard the grass brushing against her as she moved back towards him and placed something soft in his hand. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." He could hear the smile in her voice as he did as she said.

And he was shocked in a happy way at what he saw. In his hand was a crystal-like bottle full of Starry Fireflies – a part of the glass had "16" carved into it in fancy letters.

"Do you . . . do you like it?" He looked up at her and grinned.

"I love it." _Almost as much as you_, He mentally added as he drew her into a hug.

It wasn't long before they realized that they were swaying. No, not swaying . . . _dancing_. "So, you picked it up after all." She commented as soon as she knew what was going on.

"Heh, I guess that I did." He replied soon after.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They didn't know how long they were dancing in the moonlight for. Link knew it must had been pretty late when Chloe didn't answer his question. "Wow, I haven't stepped on your foot yet. That must count for something, right?" He was expecting a cheeky comment tossed back though when he moved her face from his shoulder, she was fast asleep.

"Geez, and _I'm_ the sleepyhead." He said, rolling his eyes as he picked her up and began to walk slowly back to the Knight Academy. Thankfully, it wasn't too late so no one (_*cough*_Groose_*cough*_) would make a comment about it.

He lay her on her bed in her room and planted a light kiss on her forehead, taking one last look down at the jar of Starry Fireflies as he turned off the light in her bedroom and moved back down to his own. He placed the jar on his desk and almost fell asleep as fast as her. . .

. . . and they both dreamed of dancing together in the moonlight, surrounded by waterfalls and Starry Fireflies, all alone to embrace the fact that they really did love each other.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Did you like it? Did you? Did you? I hope that you did and you know what to do if you do! Please review, follow, favorite etc. ~ you know how much it means to me.

I really hope that you like it :)

~RandomButLoved~


End file.
